Loyalty
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: As they both looked back at their past, they realized how much they were both alike... Two people, who lost their way as they entered the new world... The only comfort for them is that they knew each other... Demon Slayer x Mastema. Two-shot! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story nor any of it's content. Maple Story belongs to Nexon/Wizet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Past<strong>

It was raining, heavily that day. The heavy raindrops hit my face rapidly, causing me to wince at the pain from the cuts and bruises all over my body. I was cornered, injured, weaponless, with nowhere to escape, from the group of hunters. My wings was badly torn up, so I couldn't fly either, 'I can't die here...'

"The game is over, kitty. Give us what we want, and we will let you live" Said one of the people in front of me, and a bloody dagger was pressed on my neck. Gripped on the piece of scroll, I snarled at them, showing them my sharp teeth. The group of men laughed, and one of them grabbed the collar of my shirt, roughly pulling me up. My entire body was numb, and I couldn't possibly fight all of them with my current condition. My only hope was my partner, but I knew he was dead, trying to protect me...

"Since you don't want to do this the easy way, let's do it the hard way then..." The sharp blade was raised high, it's shining blade glowed in crimson light when the man brought it down. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for death to embrace me...

"Binding Darkness" Whispered someone as I fell down on the muddy ground. Turning my head to see what was going on, I saw the group was being bonded down by dark, claw-like spirit. They started choking up as the spirit wrapped around their neck and started gripping, slowly killing them. Then it hit me: The only person who could does that is...

"Get up, Mastema" Said a low, cold voice from behind me and I turned around, seeing a man dressed in black uniform with golden outline, which brought out the pale skin of his and the blood red eyes. His dark purple wings was clapping behind his back as he landed down on the ground, his boots made little sound.

"C-commander, I..." Trying my best to get up, my felt my legs wobbled and going to give in, so I leaned on a tree to catch my breath. Commander paid no attention to me as he walked forward, still holding his arms out, eyes fixed at the group of men. He suddenly curled his hand into a fist, and instantly, the spirits crushed those men, their blood splash in every direction, some even hit my face. The purple haired man turned around and walked away, not even bother to lay eyes on me for once. Something inside me sunk in, and I tried my best to walk normally and followed him...

* * *

><p>Closing the door to my own room, I let out a long sigh: The meeting was such a mess with the endless fights between Arkarium and Commander Valfor. Mainly because of Arkarium, being a green-eyes idiot who gets jealous with everything Commander did, and how the Black Mage favored him. Looking at the mirror, I can't help but winced when I saw the reflection of myself in the mirror, 'No wonder he never pay any attention to me...'. My hair was messed up, leaves and small branches stuck on my purple locks, along with dry mud and blood from those hunters. Clothes was half ripped off, and several of bruises and cut on me, 'This going to take lots of times to wash off...' Spotting the scissor on the table, I picked it up and started cutting my hair...<p>

Gripping both hands on the sword, I aimed it at the wooden target doll and brought the blade down. The sword sliced through the training doll into half, and it fell flatly on the floor. Wiping away the sweats on my cheeks, I decided to call it a day when I glanced at the clock and saw it said 11pm.

"Mastema" I turned around and narrowed my eyes when the snake fetish magician floating into the training room, holding his stupid staff and crystal ball. For some reasons, I dislike the man: Arkarium always got in Commander's way, trying to take all the glory to him, and failed miserably. And he still acts like he's Black Mage's favorite, it disgusted me! "Put down your weapon, Mastema" He ordered, calmly, but I still felt a hint of threaten in his voice. Who does the men think he is anyway ? I have half of a mind stabbing the magician with my sword, but something tell me to hold back.

"Yes, Arkarium" I mumbled, putting my weapon down. The men floated by my side and put both his hands on my shoulders, whispering low enough so only I can hear:

"I have a mission for you, my dear Mastema" I could felt his nasty beard brushing through my bare skin as he leaned closer, "Follow Valfor to where he secretly disappears to every week". I felt my throat went dry as my mind slowly registered what he just said. I couldn't do that! I couldn't, wouldn't betray Commander...

* * *

><p>'Can't believe I'm doing this!' Cursing under my breath, I hid myself behind the trees as Commander took another turn, to the North section of Leafre forest. Curious kills the cat, and I wasn't any exception. Frowning, I pulled the cloak down to my eyes, covering both my cat ears and tails and secretly glanced at the slayer as he exited the forest, to a small house ? 'A small house ?' I thought to myself and climbed on a tree branch for a better view: There was a wooden house, painted in white and the roof was red, with some smoke coming out from the chimney on top of the roof, 'Someone lives here ?' Leaping from branches to branches until I got close enough without revealing myself.<p>

"Good evening, Mastema" I startled, turning around to see Commander was standing right behind me, 'How the ?' I couldn't believe that I let my guard down, again! I couldn't even notice his presence! "I was wondering what are you doing, following me ?"

"C-commander, I was j-just..." Stuttering, I tried to wrack my brain out to find a reasonable explanation, "I-I was just curious w-where you were going..."

"Hmm..." He raised an eyebrow at me, and my stomach sank – he knew I was lying... "Come with me". I widen my eyes when he jumped off the tree branch, but followed him anyway...

* * *

><p>Commander knocked on the door twice, and the light was lit. I heard someone's footstep and the metal clanking sound of a door chain before the door was opened: Behind the door stood a woman wearing white dress and checker apron, and she has the same hair color like Commander! She pushed the door open wide and wrapped her arms around his neck, as Commander gently patted on her shoulder, "Hi Mom" He mumbled as she let go of him, cupping his cheek, "Son, you look tired, come inside. And who's she ?" The woman looked at me with caution in her eyes. I don't blame her, there aren't a lot of people with cat ears and bat wings like me.<p>

"Don't worry Mom. She's a friend of mine" He reassured her, and a smile crossed on her kind feature, "Come inside dear. Any friend of Valfor is always welcome here".

Inside the house was warm and cozy, with the fire burning in the fireplace and the smell of onion soup from the pot. The woman taking off her scarf and hanged it on the hanger, motioned me to sit down on the couch. I heard another footstep came from the stair, and saw a little boy, wearing pajama and bunny slippers walking downstairs. The boy looked just like Commander, except his eyes wasn't as cold as him, they were innocent. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, the boy yawned, "Mom, I can't sleep..."

"Damian..." He got up from his seat and the boy's eyes lit up. He threw the teddy bear away and ran up, hugging Commander's legs.

"Valfor, you're back!" I felt myself sinking in the couch as Commander lifted the boy up in his arms. Damian seemed really happy as he wrapped his tiny arms around Valfor's neck, "I really miss you!". The boy started coughing, and his mother pushed herself up from the chair, rubbing his back.

"Damian, are you sick again ?" Asked Commander as he put the boy down, kneeled in front of him. Damian gave him a toothy grin and shook his head, "No, brother! I'm strong as a tiger! Someday, I'll get stronger than you!". The slayer chuckled and patted the boy's head, "Sure you will"

I never saw this before, and I never knew Commander has a soft spot. Apparently he has one, for his family. "Valfor, who is she ? Why does she have cat ears ?" I looked up when the boy asked about me.

"This is Mastema" I noticed he paused for a second, probably choosing the right words to say to his younger brother, "She's, um... She's a cat-girl"

"A cat-girl ? Really ?" I giggled as the boy ran to me and climbed on the couch, trying to touch my ears. I let him do so, while the older woman walked up to the counter opened the lid of the pot. "Damian, it's time to take your medicine"

"Aww mom! But I don't want to!" He got on my lap and buried his head on my neck, "I want to play with Miss Meow". I could've sworn I heard Commander chuckled at the nickname his brother gave me, before he sat down next to us.

"Damian, listen to your mother. She know what's best for you" Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he looked at me directly in the eyes, silently telling me to convince the kid. I nodded and gently patting his back.

"Your brother is right Damian, we can play after you take your medicine" The booy looked up, his big, round eyes lit up again. Looking at Commander, I saw a rare smile crossed his handsome feature...

The door was closed behind us as we left the warm, cozy house, and was welcomed by the cold night. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my wrist and looked down, seeing Valfor was gripping on my wrist, "Do not mention about my family to anybody else. Do you hear me, Mastema ?" He whispered, low enough before letting me go. I could understand why he done that, and the reason why his family lives in the middle of nowhere, for their safety...

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later...<strong>

"Victory is ours!" Shouted the group of soldiers as they emptied the glass of wine, celebrating after the Black Mage had taken over the Temple of Time, and the Commanders caught the Goddess of Time, sealed her in ice. Empting the probably third glass of wine, I looked out from the chamber filled with gold and jewels - the type of treasures that didn't exist outside this Temple, and saw Commander was walking down the hallway, his face was pale, well, paler than usual. Something isn't right, and I put the glass down to chase after him.

"Commander! Commander!" It took a couple of times to get his attention as he kept walking, while I was running after him, shoving anybody who got in my way out. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes was cold and ready to kill somebody, anybody around him. Gathering every pieces of my courage, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Where are you going ? Aren't you suppose to meet the Black Mage and other Commanders ?"

He said nothing, and that was unusual to me: After the visit at his family, he used to scold me and ordering me around. But no, not this time, "You don't look so good, Commander. Did something happen ? Are you hurt ?". No, he never gets hurt, at least physically. Something must've happen!

"Tell me, Mastema. Who do you serve, me or the Black Mage ?" He suddenly put both his hands on my shoulders and gripped on it, staring directly into my eyes, "Answer me!"

The others heard him shouted, and took it as a bad sign, a really bad sign and ran off, leaving the two of us alone in the hall. "Well, um... I loyal to the Black Mage, but the day you save me... I've pledged myself to you..."

"Good, I've one last mission to you" I saw him pulling out a letter from the inner pocket of his coat and gave it to me, "Give this to the Heroes..." He whispered, taking caution so no one but me could hear him. I widen my eyes and looked at him again: Commander seemed to be in pain, he looked like he has lost something very important to him.

"But...why ? You just brought victory to us. If you do this, you'll be killed" My throat went dry as tried to stop him, but judging by the look on his face, I doubt I could do any chance at all...

"I don't have time to explain!" He growled, digging his nails into my skin, "If you're truly loyal to me, do as I said. If not..."

"No! I am loyal to you!" I protested, and he seemed to relax for a moment, "I'm just... worried about you... What about your family ?" The words left my mouth before I could even realized it, and that was the last straw to him.

"Silence! Do not! Do not say a word about my family!" Completely understood what happened, what changed his mind, I backed away and ran off to the entrance of the Temple of Time. I couldn't believe it, who could do such thing ? Damian and his kind mother, they are the reason why Valfor served Black Mage... Now that's they were gone, he betrayed the Black Mage... 'Please be safe...' I thought and flapped my wings, flew through the night sky...

* * *

><p><strong>An: Demon Slayer x Mastema is my new favorite couple, beside Phantom x Freud. So apparently in Korean, Demon Slayer is called Valfor, so I'm just gonna go with what I got. This will be a two-shot. And I sorta make Arkarium an ass. Cus he is one! And lol at snake fetish, but it's true, he's summon snake and own a snake cape!  
><strong>

**Damian is so freaking cute! I can't help it when I looked at the photo in Demon Slayer's cut-scene. Oh, and I got the Miss Meow nickname from Hymntanra while I read her fanfic on dA, same goes to the name Valfor.**

**So, what do you guy think ? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Present<strong>

As I sat down on top of the Mayor's building, enjoying the cool wind of autumn on my face, memories of that day came back to me. Looked back at my past, I felt nothing but regrets – regret of everything I did. The only exception was asking Mastema to delivery the message to the Heroes – I knew I did the right thing that day. But somehow, the emptiness inside me still exist. I wonder if mother and Damian were looking at me from above the sky right now…

My heart clenched. I missed them badly. They were the only reason why I still live, why I followed Black Mage and did his dirty work. Now that they were gone, I realized how empty my life was…

A flying robot – once of Aidan's devices, floated next to me. Modern world is so complicated, before we only use owls and pigeons as messages delivers. It spitted out a small pieces of paper in my hand and then flew away, and I knew it was another mission for me from the Resistance. 'Better than nothing' I thought. At least the mission would take my mind of mother and Damian for a while, and I may gain some more clue about those Blackwings…

* * *

><p>The trip to Victoria island was uneventful, they always were. As I entered the 6 paths crossway, I never thought I would ran into a familiar face – someone I never expected to see after over 500 years.<p>

"Your Highness…" I mumbled, glanced at the blonde elf standing next to her alicorn. She raised an eyebrow at me, and her face changed from serious to surprises as the Queen of elf backed away, hands already placed on her weapons – the infamous dual bowgun.

"Wait… You are one of the Black Mage's commander!"

"Mercedes, are you here to harass me ?" A hint of blush crossed her cheeks before she shook her head. Cleared her throat, Mercedes straighten up and stroke the mane of her alicorn – who has been alerted when it saw me, and calmed the creature.

"You looked different. I believe your name is Valfor ?" Nodded my head, I lowered my weapon down. She wasn't an enemy, at least not my enemy, "It has been so long, isn't it ? Care for a chat ?"

"Sure, your Highness." She looked uncomfortable when I called her that, probably because I'm the only that addressed her that way. The alicorn lowered down enough for it's master to climbed on top, and they started heading to the forest east Victoria, with me tagging along.

"Ah, I still remember every details on that day…" Carelessly brushed her fingers through her blonde hair, Mercedes stared into nowhere as she twirled a golden stray of hair with her finger, "We were planning our next move when your servant arrived with that letter of yours. She was attacked by Arkarium, so Freud healed her and let her rested at our place."

"That bastard Arkarium…" I mumbled, low enough not to gain Mercedes's attention. Not only he revealed my secret to Black Mage, he even dare to attack Mastema. I doubt she still alive, after all those years…

"It's a shame that we could only sealed him away, not completely destroy him… But that's better than nothing at all." Mercedes wiped away the tears formed at the corner of her eyes, tried to make it looked like she got something in her eyes, "Your betrayal on him helped us defeated him"

Shrugged my shoulder as if it was nothing, I lowered my head as we entered a strange side of the forest: The leaves was greener, and I could saw a small stream from faraway, "Where are we ?"

"…No where." She whispered, got off her mount. We both remain silent for a few minutes, watching the slimes bouncing around us with a dorky looking smile on their face. A strong wind blew past us, and my attention was turned to a ladybug on a leaf, "I'm glad we our goal are the same…"

"I neither ask nor need anything from you. All I want is vengeance." This conversation was beginning to become awkward. But the Elf queen got a point, we did share the same goal. From the information the Resistance provided me, there were signs that the Heroes returning, and so did the Black Mage.

"It's funny, isn't it ? We was once enemy, and now we are having simple conversation like friends…" Mercedes seemed struggled with the word 'friends'. The alicorn decided to cut in between us by gently pushed her on the shoulder, "Alright Syl, I'm going… Jeez."

"I heard one of your friends, Freud…" She flinched at the sound of the name and looked away. So the rumor was true, the original dragon master was dead and he has a successor…

"You know what, Valfor ? Sometimes, we have to move on. The past is the past, especially a hurtful one…" And with that, she vanished as quickly as she appeared. Her words left something inside me.

"Move on… ?"

* * *

><p>"Here's your scroll." Tossed the scroll at Claudine, I decided to call it a day and went back to my cabin to rest. It has been a long day, and I didn't want to do anything else except rest. Training has became quite bored, repeated the same thing everyday at the training ground. If only there was someone I knew…<p>

"Get back here!"

"Meow!"

"Stupid cat!"

A flash of purple jumped over my head, and I heard a low hiss from behind me. Turned around to see a weird looking cat, I was about to reach out and about to grab it by the it's neck, but the creature snarled angrily at me, acted like it would bite me if I ever touch it. The door was pushed over by half of the Resistance members with weapons in their hand, "Get that beast!" Shouted Luka as he swung the staff at random objects and broke a vase. The cat slowly backed away, snarled and hissed louder while clawing the air.

"Valfor, get that dang cat!" Shouted Belle as she held Blackjack back – the jaguar was more than ready to attack the intruder. My eyes widen when I felt something soft brushed on my legs – the cat suddenly rubbed it's head on my legs and purred. The other stared at me with their eyes wide open, and I could said that I was as surprise as they were. Animals has weird behavor in my opinion, and even though my brother often showed me his pet parrot in the past, I could never befriend with them, "Valfor…" I could sense the threat in Belle's voice, as she struggled to hold the chain on Blackjack's collar, "Do you know that cat ?"

Looked down at it, I noticed a strange mark on it's forehead. It looked oodly familiar to me, and when I looked at it's purple body, I saw a pair of demon wings hidden, almost blended in the purple fur and I realized, that cat was no other than Mastema…

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, how come you're still alive after 500 years ?" Put the small bowl of milk on the floor, I watched her drank the white liquid. So many questions were in my mind: How she was still alive ? Why was she a cat ? How did she find me ? But I held myself back, for now. At least she was here, with me. Licked the corner of her mouth, Mastema looked up at me and yawned. She seemed worn out, so picked up and let her sat on my lap. The cat purred happily as she curled together and settled down for a nap. 'Wish I could sleep that easy..' Scratched behind her ear, I leaned my back on the wall, mind wandered off to the old memories.<p>

To think about it, no one has really pay much attention of what I did when I left the stronghold, well, no one except Mastema. She always came up with silly questions and worried about non sense and stuffs that wasn't her business. Damian liked her, and mother wasn't on her guard when she met her – maybe she looked weaks ? No… Mother and Damian knew nothing about demons, all they knew were that demons has different trails from humans and that's it – I did a good job keeping mother from made contacts with them. But if so, then why did they accept Mastema… ?

"Meow~" Looked down at the sleeping creature as she meowed in her sleep, I couldn't help but found a warm, flutter feeling deep inside..

* * *

><p>As the last member of the Resistance left the cabin, Mastema fell back down on her hind legs and sighed, "And I thought they would never left!" The cat exclaimed rather loudly, before started licking her paws.<p>

"Don't be too loud or they will come back for you." I joked, and saw her rolled her little cat eyes, "So tell me, Mastema, how did manage to find me ?"

"Well, it wasn't easy…" She sat back and made herself comfortable on my pillow, "After the battle was over, I ran straight from the Heroes's hideout to the Temple to find it was already destroyed. I saw the Heroes frozen, but couldn't find you."

"Then how did you.." She shushed me and continued.

"I knew Akarium and the other Commanders has something to do with this, so I followed them when they left the Temple. They brought you and Commander Suu's dead body with them, and when I arrived, they were perform a sealing ritual on both of you."

I remembered how I was brought into this modern world, and how ironic, by an egg, attracted with many, many modern devices that sucked away my energy, leaving me as weak as a child when I woke up. But what about Suu ? Wasn't he suppose to be dead, killed by the Phantom thief after the last mission at Ereve ?

"Akarium saw me, and he turned me into a cat after the ritual. I don't remember how I made it out alive, but a young girl adopted me and raised me as a house cat. She called me her little Mimi.." Mastema looked away with embrassement, and I couldn't help but chuckled, "Everyday I pretend to be her pet, but I sneaked out every night trying to find a clue of your whereabout. Eventually I left the girl, wandered like a stray cat, years after years, until I bumped into him…" She trailed off.

"Him ?" I repeated, felt my brows furrowed.

"He called himself Tru, and he is good at gathering infomations." She nodded, "I played as a house cat again, waited until he has even a smallest clue about you, until he toyed me with your old pendant."

"My what?" I nearly shouted and startled the cat, but she showed it to me anyway. The pendant with the photo of mother and Damian, on the collar around her neck… I couldn't believe my eyes either. After weeks of regretting for throwing it away,I finally found it… Or rather, Mastema found it for me. She kept her words when she said she would stay loyal to me from back then… "Mastema… You don't know how much this means to me…" The corner of my eyes stung, and I looked away so Mastema wouldn't see the tears that threaten to come out…

"Don't you worry, Commander! I swore that I'll be loyal to you, and I will keep it even though it would cost my life!"

"One more thing, Mastema…" She tilted her head in confusion as I turned around to look at her, "Please, call me Valfor. We are no longer under Black Mage's watch, so no need to be formal."

"Oh, okay Comm… I mean, Mr. Valfor." The cat stuttered.

"No Mr. as well, just Valfor."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hello my faithful reader, do you miss me ? I bet'cha all do! So yeah, I was caught up with my life and my desire to write has been lessen. But seeing Maple section need more update, I've decided to come back and spam the section with my craps again!**

**Anyway, read and review. Love ya all!**

**P/s: Alicorn are horse with both wings and magic horn.  
><strong>


End file.
